Invalidated Reality
by HoneyIce
Summary: Sakura leads a non-entity’s existence, owing to her disability. Can anyone make her smile again?


**I'm new to writing stories, but having an idea decided to write one. Hope you all like it.**

**Story: ****Invalidated Reality**

_By HoneyIce_

**Card captor Sakura**

**Summary:** Sakura leads a non-entity's existence, owing to her disability. Can anyone make her smile again?

**Chapter 1- Lonely beginnings**

The red sunset faded into twilight, and the first of the stars had begun to twinkle upon the frosty earth. A few strands of golden hues seemed to spread across the sky in an indefinite pattern. The cherry blossom trees faintly swayed to an unfamiliar breeze coming from the east.

Faint remains of a monastery came into view from the blinding snowstorm, which stood soaring upon the terrain, still capturing the eye with its majesty. In a far window in the north-east of the building a small passage led upstairs to a gloomy, dark room.

The windows of this room opened only a few times of the day revealing a pair of ivory hands sewing upon something. The hem of the kimono clad woman seemed to be stirring back and forth always.

She seemingly concealed her melancholy behind her everyday work. You see, she could work only with her _hands….nothing else._

She was an invalid, a worthless piece of rusted metal, thrown in a corner left to vociferate upon her wretchedness all her life due to her inability. Her eyes often wandered across the window to see all the people doing their daily chores, children playing in a nearby park and enjoying themselves. Oh! How much she wished to run about with her friends in the lush, greenery beneath the trees _without anyone's help._

That seemed to be a distant reality now, as she couldn't even walk with her useless legs, let alone run.

She looked at a framed photograph nearby her bed which reflected back a family: A beautiful young woman, supposedly with her husband and daughter. They seemed so entirely happy with each other. The photograph brought back many memories of the past…of her family. Stray reminiscences of that night hounded her memories which took away her family, her happiness….her _everything._

**Flashback**

_It was her first journey in a monorail with her family. __She couldn't have asked for a lovelier day; sky pure and fine as an opal, with just the tiniest hint of a cool breeze._ _She was very excited about it and had pestered her parents to take her to a tour of the city._ _Patterns of shadows tumbled past his running feet, as she sprinted past the shops_. _She was late, as usual, running to join her parents when they had all gathered by the ticket booth.__ Alas! If she knew they were going for total annihilation._

_The train whirled past the buildings which filled her heart with intense joy: won't she have an exciting story to tell her friends back home? Her parents too seemed to be filled with ecstasy that their daughter was happy_: _her green eyes sparkling with excitement, lips curved into a smile as she giggled about something._

_Suddenly there was jolt that threw the passengers out of their seats. __Instinctively her father grabbed at a metal bar, not sure why, but sensing a terrible danger. He reached out for his daughter, but it was too late, the floor beneath them was inexplicably tilting._

_Her father cried out for the last time her name…._

"_Sakura!"_

_She lost her balance and began to slide backward, away from him, out of his reach. When she regained consciousness,_ _her parents were nowhere to be seen. The whole world seemed to be tarnished with blood, and people's exacerbated faces. She tried to run in search for her parents, but her legs were cruelly smashed against heavy metal bars._

_When she awoke in the hospital, she found she couldn't walk anymore. A kind nurse took her to a chamber where many mutilated corpses were reserved. She came face-to-face with the dead bodies of her parents…her everything. __She dropped her head into her hands; eyes squeezed shut against any tears, waiting for the reality of it to hit him in the chest.__ That very night changed her life forever. From that very moment she had understood life's cruel revelations. _ _But she decided she would not capitulate, she would not surrender, and she would not bow down to miseries. She had to fight now._


End file.
